Let it rain
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Em seu 17º aniversário, Gokudera precisa lidar não somente com os traumas de sua infância, mas também com um atrevido e inconveniente idiota viciado em baseball.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**Let it rain**

Ele arrastou a porta sabendo muito bem o que o esperava do outro lado. Os olhos verdes, que estiveram baixos durante basicamente todo o percurso, ergueram-se no instante em que seu pé direito tocou o chão da sala de aula. As vozes soaram em uníssono, como um coro, e Gokudera esboçou um meio sorriso envergonhado. Seu pescoço foi envolvido por um braço forte e pesado, e aquela proximidade o fez lembrar de que ele conhecia aquele perfume. _Eu mesmo dei a colônia a ele._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados empurrou seu inconveniente parceiro e despejou uma chuva de insultos rotineiros. A resposta, como sempre, foi uma alta e sonora gargalhada que entrou pelos ouvidos do Guardião da Tempestade e fez com que suas bochechas se tornassem coradas. _Ele sabia! O idiota sabia que não deveria fazer isso! _A voz ao lado chamou sua atenção e o Braço Direito decidiu que puniria Yamamoto outra hora.

"Feliz aniversário, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tinha os olhos brilhantes e segurava um embrulho em suas mãos. Ao seu lado estava Kyoko, Chrome e Enma.

"M-Muito obrigado, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera corou e fez uma polida reverência. Não importava quantos aniversários se passassem, ele sempre se sentiria envergonhado por receber felicitações de seu Chefe.

"Nós compramos algo para você, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko deu um passo à frente, referindo-se ao embrulho nas mãos do Décimo.

"Não era necessário." O rapaz de cabelos prateados coçou a nuca.

"É de todos nós. Espero que goste."

As palavras de Tsuna foram acompanhadas por um sorriso largo e caloroso. O Guardião da Tempestade segurou o embrulho, agradecendo várias vezes antes de desfazer o caprichado laço. A embalagem era de tamanho médio e o papel continha pequenas dinamites, que agradaram ao Braço Direito praticamente no mesmo instante. O presente era uma jaqueta de couro, contendo uma grande caveira bordada em suas costas. Os olhos verdes brilharam e ele não soube o que dizer. _É perfeita! O esperado do Jyuudaime! _Por um momento Gokudera sentiu vontade de abraçar seu Chefe e amigo, porém, absteve-se de tal reação, não somente por se sentir indigno, mas porque, embora não estivessem se encarando diretamente, os olhos de certo idiota viciado em baseball nunca saiam de sua pessoa e o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se observado a todo instante.

"É perfeita. Eu realmente gostei do presente." O Guardião da Tempestade encarou os amigos, ignorando quando Chrome escondeu-se atrás de Kyoko. "Muito obrigado."

O momento durou cerca de cinco minutos, tempo necessário para que o professor entrasse na sala. O Braço Direito caminhou até sua carteira, sentando-se e guardando o embrulho embaixo de sua mesa, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para que ele não amassasse. _Eu mal posso esperar para estrear meu presente._ Várias imagens cruzaram sua mente e Gokudera se viu vivendo situações aleatórias, no entanto, que tinham algo em comum: a jaqueta. A voz do professor chamou-o de volta à realidade e o rapaz de cabelos prateados precisou adiar suas fantasias por alguns instantes. Ele sabia a matéria e não precisaria prestar atenção, contudo, isso não significaria que havia chance de se ausentar da aula. O Guardião da Tempestade retirou o livro de Matemática da mochila e o abriu na página certa, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e deixando que sua cabeça pendesse sobre sua mão. Tudo o que ele não queria naquele dia era tempo livre para pensar...

Desde a morte de sua mãe, o Braço Direito evitava aniversários.

A data que um dia soou como esperança para seus ouvidos, ganhara cores negras e sentimentos negativos todos os anos. Quando deixou a casa de seu pai, Gokudera esqueceu-se do dia em que nascera e por um longo tempo ele achou que houvesse superado aquele triste evento. Não havia ninguém para lembrá-lo da data ou felicitá-lo, então foi natural que o dia 9 de setembro caísse no esquecimento. _Isso até eu conhecer o Jyuudaime..._ Tsuna não permitia que a data fosse omitida e nos últimos três anos o rapaz de cabelos prateados era felicitado pelo Chefe, recebendo presentes e sorrisos tão brilhantes quanto o céu em uma noite de verão. O Guardião da Tempestade aprendeu a aceitar a dor depois da primeira vez que o Décimo o congratulou. O segundo aniversário foi menos doloroso e já no terceiro ele praticamente não se importava. _Eu gostaria de poder dar todo o crédito para o Jyuudaime, mas não é o caso..._

Tsuna havia sido peça fundamental para aquela mudança, entretanto, não fora o único. Havia outra pessoa, um segundo elemento, que, assim como o Décimo, não perdia a oportunidade de demonstrar o quão importante eram os aniversários. Por três anos consecutivos o Braço Direito ganhou presentes bobos de um idiota que não sabia seu lugar e que tentou ao máximo conquistar espaço na vida de Gokudera. As tentativas deram certo em novembro do ano anterior quando Yamamoto se confessou durante a chuva de fogos de artifício do Festival de Outono. _Quase um ano..._ Aquela noite deu início a uma nova fase na vida do rapaz de cabelos prateados, que jamais imaginou que chegaria aos 17 anos cercado por amigos e tendo um amante... do mesmo sexo, alguns meses mais velho e completamente apaixonado por ele.

Inimigos, rivais, colegas, amigos e amantes... Em três anos a relação entre eles saiu do ódio gratuito (por parte do Guardião da Tempestade, claro), para se transformar em algo que ele não sabia como explicar. Não havia uma definição exata para a presença do moreno em sua vida, da mesma maneira como o Braço Direito não sabia determinar o que sentia quando estavam sozinhos. Todavia, quando estavam juntos, uma parte de Gokudera sentia como se todas as frustrações do passado e problemas presentes pudessem ser esquecidas. O Guardião da Chuva tinha esse efeito sobre ele, emanando uma natural tranquilidade e sempre recebendo-o com um largo e tolo sorriso que parecia dizer que tudo ficaria bem e, se não ficasse, ele estaria ali, sempre.

As aulas naquele dia passaram devagar, quase arrastadas. No horário do almoço o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi felicitado por alguns colegas de classe, mas não fez questão de soar educado. O fim de tarde anunciou que ele estaria livre do colégio, porém, também foi o momento de se despedir de Tsuna. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos esteve ao seu lado basicamente o dia inteiro, pagando seu almoço e tentando ao máximo demonstrar que aquele dia era sobre o Guardião da Tempestade. A despedida foi um breve aceno e o Braço Direito enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos antes de seguir na direção de seu apartamento. O Décimo Vongola voltava com Kyoko e Gokudera jamais atrapalharia o Chefe em um momento como aquele._ Desde que o Jyuudaime começou a namorar a Sasagawa meu trabalho diminuiu. Eu às vezes sinto saudades de acompanhá-lo até sua casa._

O rapaz de cabelos prateados morava a cerca de vinte minutos do colégio e o caminho foi feito sem pressa e de maneira desinteressada. O sol começava a se pôr, pintando o céu com um intenso alaranjado e fazendo com que aquele fim de tarde tivesse uma autêntica cara de outono. A chave estava no bolso de trás da calça e o Guardião da Tempestade a segurou assim que começou a subir os degraus que o levariam até o andar em que ele morava. A vista do terceiro andar estava incrivelmente bela quando ele terminou de subir o último lance de escadas, no entanto, a atenção do Braço Direito não estava no céu. Seus passos o levaram até a porta de seu apartamento e a pessoa que estava sentada levantou-se, batendo a calça esportiva azul e ficando ao seu lado. Gokudera esforçou-se para colocar a chave na fechadura sem tremer, contudo, foi impossível. A porta fez um barulho oco ao ser puxada e o rapaz de cabelos prateados adentrou ao apartamento.

A segunda parte de seu aniversário estava prestes a começar.

**x**

A água estava quente, do jeito que ele apreciava.

O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos, entrando completamente embaixo da ducha e permitindo-se ser aquecido por completo. Normalmente setembro era um mês morno, pois o frio do outono só começaria a ser sentido em meados de novembro. Entretanto, naquele ano as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes. A última quinzena de agosto marcou oficialmente o final do verão, e a previsão do tempo anunciava que aquele seria um outono gelado. _Eu prefiro assim. Nunca gostei da sensação abafada._

O Braço Direito dedicou-se a lavar os cabelos prateados, relaxado e sem se preocupar com sua visita. Yamamoto já era considerado "de casa" e muitas vezes Gokudera sentia que talvez devesse estranhar aquela amabilidade e estranha rotina, todavia, não conseguia. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha dificuldades, às vezes, de recordar sua vida antes da confissão do moreno. O Guardião da Chuva não o havia mudado, ele tinha certeza disso. O Braço Direito sabia que continuava com a mesma personalidade, mas era clara a maneira como a relação entre _eles_ havia se tornado diferente. _Até mesmo o Jyuudaime notou._

Dois meses depois que começaram a "namorar", Tsuna comentou displicentemente, durante o intervalo, que estava feliz por ver os dois amigos se dando bem, pois era uma das coisas que ele sempre ansiou. _Eu engasguei com meu suco e o idiota apenas riu, como se esse tipo de coisa fosse normal._ Gokudera engoliu seco, sentindo o rosto tornar-se corado. Normalmente ele já teria saído do chuveiro, porém, o rapaz de cabelos prateados decidiu permanecer mais alguns minutos. _Ele não veio simplesmente para me fazer o jantar..._ O Guardião da Tempestade encheu ambas as mãos com água e lavou seu rosto absurdamente corado. Aparentemente seu corpo mereceria mais alguns cuidados.

O cheiro de comida foi a primeira coisa que atingiu o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola quando ele deixou o banheiro. Gokudera optou por uma calça vermelha e uma camiseta branca, sabendo que em minutos precisaria pegar a jaqueta que completaria o conjunto de moletom. A toalha foi pousada em seu pescoço e o rapaz de cabelos prateados decidiu seguir o agradável aroma. Yamamoto havia decidido que faria o jantar, embora tal decisão nunca tenha sido votada. Uma parte do Guardião da Tempestade temia aquela ideia, mesmo tenho conhecimento de que o moreno era bom cozinheiro. _Se não fosse por ele eu passaria meus dias comendo macarrão instantâneo e obentos da loja de conveniência da esquina._ A melhor refeição, claro, era quando ele jantava no restaurante de Tsuyoshi. A simples menção ao perfeito temaki preparado pelo pai do Guardião da Chuva fez seu estômago roncar e o Braço Direito só esperava que o filho houvesse herdado os dotes culinários do pai.

A primeira coisa que Gokudera fez foi juntar as sobrancelhas.

Os olhos verdes se tornaram pequeninos, os lábios se entreabriram e ele sentiu as palavras subirem por sua garganta, no entanto, impossibilitadas de deixarem seus lábios. A outra pessoa presente na cozinha estava em frente ao fogão, um par de hashis em uma mão enquanto a outra segurava um prato. Yamamoto cantarolava animado alguma canção que ele provavelmente escutara no radio, e sua cabeça se movia no mesmo ritmo. _Mas que diabos..._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados chamou o nome do amante, contudo, sua voz soou baixa demais para ser ouvida. _MAS QUE DIABOS?!_

"Oi..." O Guardião da Tempestade deu mais um passo à frente e retirou a toalha do pescoço. Seus dedos apertaram o tecido e ele sentiu o sangue subir por seu corpo.

"Ah! Hayato!" O moreno virou meio corpo, pescando um tempura de dentro da panela com óleo. "Aguarde somente mais alguns minutos. Eu estou terminando de fritar os tempuras."

"Yamamoto..." O Braço Direito trincou os dentes. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Huh?" O Guardião da Chuva pareceu genuinamente confuso. "Terminando o jantar."

"MAS POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ PELADO?!" A frase saiu alta e a toalha foi para o chão. Não. Aquilo não poderia ser real.

"Eu não estou pelado!" O idiota viciado em baseball riu ao apresentar sua negativa. Os olhos castanhos miraram sua figura e ele deu de ombros. "Eu estou usando roupa de baixo, vê?"

"Eu vejo! Eu vejo _muito_ bem!" Gokudera não poderia _não_ ver aquilo mesmo se quisesse. Ao entrar na cozinha, a primeira coisa que seus olhos viram foram as costas morenas de seu amante. Yamamoto vestia um avental de cozinha azul e por baixo _somente_ uma roupa de baixo extremamente grudada e negra. _Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que..._

"Você gostou?"

"O quê?"

"Você _gostou_?"

Não eram raros os momentos em que o rapaz de cabelos prateados perdia o controle e o Guardião da Chuva era um dos causadores da maioria daqueles _incidentes_. A veia na testa do Braço Direito começou a palpitar e ele sentiu-se sorrindo exatamente para não correr até seu quarto e pegar seus explosivos. _E vou matá-lo..._

"Você sabia que cozinhar nu, e vestindo apenas um avental, é a fantasia favorita dos japoneses?" Yamamoto deu as costas, terminando de fritar os tempuras. A maneira como a roupa de baixo marcava os músculos e _certas_ curvas no corpo do moreno irritaram o Guardião da Tempestade. Ele próprio jamais ficaria tão bem em uma peça como aquela. "Eu achei que você fosse gostar de me ver as..."

"EU NÃO SOU JAPONÊS!" Gokudera explodiu. Por que o idiota era daquele jeito?

"Você é... um _pouco_ japonês." O Guardião da Chuva não pareceu se importar com o tom de voz mais alto.

"Yamamoto... vá se vestir ou eu juro que não responderei por mim."

"Você não gostou?" Yamamoto pareceu desapontado. "Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido um avental de outra cor..."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu as costas, saindo da cozinha com passos largos e pesados. A toalha foi estendida na pequena área de serviços e ele seguiu para a sala, sentando-se na mesinha de centro e cruzando os braços. Seu coração batia rápido, não somente por te se indisposto novamente com o moreno, entretanto, era muito difícil manter-se impassível depois de ver seu amante com _aqueles_ trajes. O Guardião da Tempestade fechou os olhos, repetindo fórmulas de matemática e esperando que seu baixo ventre se acalmasse. O Guardião da Chuva surgiu minutos depois, vestindo seu conjunto esportivo azul e visivelmente contrariado. Yamamoto precisou fazer três viagens até a cozinha para trazer o necessário e nesse meio tempo o Braço Direito permaneceu imóvel, pois sabia que seu amante não o deixaria fazer nada. O moreno sentou-se do outro lado da mesinha, cruzando os braços e mordendo o interior da bochecha como forma de protesto.

"O que é isso?" Gokudera encarou seu prato. Havia uma omelete enrolada em alguma coisa e por cima o desenho de um coração feito com ketchup.

"Omurice." O Guardião da Chuva respondeu enquanto encarava o outro lado. _Ele age como uma criança... _

Os olhos verdes fitaram o prato e o rapaz de cabelos prateados pegou a colher, cortando o omurice. Ele não era muito fã de misturar sabores, todavia, entendia que se não comesse acabaria causando uma briga, ainda mais porque o idiota à sua frente fazia questão de deixar claro que _ainda_ estava chateado. _Hm... Isso é... diferente..._ O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu o primeiro pedaço, servindo-se de um segundo. _Eu tinha certeza de que o gosto do ketchup me faria não querer comer mais do que um único pedaço, mas isso é surpreendentemente gostoso. _O Braço Direito ergueu o olhar, arrepiando-se ao sentir os olhos castanhos sobre ele. _Ele está esperando minha opinião._ Gokudera pegou um guardanapo e limpou o canto de sua boca.

"Está ótimo." Ele ofereceu total sinceridade. "Eu não achei que estaria tão bom."

"M-Mesmo?!" Os olhos de Yamamoto brilharam como os de uma criança na manhã de Natal.

"Uh-hum." O rapaz de cabelos prateados recomeçou a comer. O omurice era enorme e uma parte do Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se bem por saber que poderia comer até estar totalmente satisfeito.

"Obrigado, Hayato..." O moreno corou e coçou a bochecha esquerda. "E-Eu estou pronto para casar... q-quando você quiser..."

O acesso de tosse que acometeu o Braço Direito foi longo. O Guardião da Chuva riu alto, enchendo um dos copos com chá oolong e o servindo para seu amante. Gokudera bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo, lançando um olhar pesado à sua companhia. Yamamoto desculpou-se enquanto ria, afirmando que estava apenas brincando e começando a comer seu próprio omurice. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu as mãos tremerem e foi difícil retomar à refeição. Seu coração batia rápido, forte e apertando em seu peito, fazendo-o sentir-se incrivelmente privilegiado. _No aniversário dele nós não fizemos nada. Yamamoto veio para cá depois da aula e eu lhe entreguei meu presente, uma colônia italiana que ele vinha querendo há algum tempo. _Obviamente a visita não se limitou ao presente, mas o moreno retornou para casa no final do dia para jantar com o pai. _Desde o mês de julho ele vem me infernizando sobre passar este dia ao meu lado, fazendo o jantar e permanecendo até o dia seguinte._ O Guardião da Tempestade corou, encarando seu prato e sentindo-se sorrir. Há muito tempo ele não tinha um aniversário tão agradável.

O omurice e os tempuras terminaram e o Guardião da Chuva fez questão de levar ele mesmo os pratos até a cozinha, retornando com dois potes de pudim. O Braço Direito segurou sua sobremesa, satisfeito por poder degustar algo doce depois de uma deliciosa refeição. Os dois amantes se sentaram no sofá, e Gokudera teria devorado seu pudim se na metade da sobremesa não sentisse os lábios de Yamamoto beijá-lo com uma sutil gentileza. A carícia o surpreendeu, porém, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não virou o rosto ou esquivou-se do beijo. Desde que vira o moreno apenas de roupa de baixo na cozinha seu corpo ansiava a última parte das comemorações, que ele sabia muito bem que seria passada em seu quarto. Os olhos verdes se fecharam e o Guardião da Tempestade entreabriu a boca, permitindo que a língua de seu amante entrasse e se encontrasse com a dele. O beijo foi demorado e durante aqueles preciosos minutos o Braço Direito esqueceu-se completamente da sobremesa.

"Feliz aniversário, Hayato." A voz que sussurrou aquelas palavras soou rouca e dita baixa, como um segredo. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu largamente, voltando a atenção ao seu pudim.

Gokudera engoliu seco, tentando focar-se no restante da sobremesa, apesar de saber que a tarefa seria quase impossível. Ele sentia as bochechas coradas e a maneira como seu coração batia descompassada. _Um beijo. Um simples beijo é capaz de me fazer esquecer até mesmo meu nome._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados levou a última colherada de pudim até a boca, no entanto, infelizmente sobremesa alguma seria mais doce do que os beijos de certo idiota viciado em baseball.

Yamamoto insistiu que lavaria a louça e o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se na obrigação de se fazer útil, pelo menos naquele momento. O moreno ficou encarregado de lavar a louça enquanto ele a secaria. Durante aqueles minutos o Guardião da Chuva perguntou o que o Braço Direito havia achado do presente e reclamou que gostaria de ter dado algo individual, contudo, sabia bem que Gokudera não permitiria.

"No próximo ano eu darei um presente só meu, então se prepare!" O último copo havia sido lavado e o rapaz de cabelos prateados o segurou, enxugando-o sem emoção.

O comentário não passou despercebido e os olhos verdes se abaixaram. _Eu já ouvi essa história. Ano que vem, ano que vem, ano que vem... _O Guardião da Tempestade lembrava-se bem das frases ditas por sua mãe, e que ela sempre prometia que voltaria no ano seguinte, até o dia que suas visitas cessaram. Lembrar-se daquilo fez o Braço Direito esquecer o doce sabor do pudim que ele acabara de devorar. O gosto que se instaurou em sua boca era amargo, como os sentimentos enraizados em seu peito. O copo foi guardado no armário mais alto e Gokudera deixou o pano de prato sobre a pia, saindo da cozinha. De repente permanecer ao lado de seu amante tornou-se doloroso. _Falar algo importante de maneira tão casual. Como se ele realmente pretendesse manter a palavra. Não me faça rir..._

A luz do quarto foi acessa e o rapaz de cabelos prateados encarou a larga cama. Sua antiga cama de solteiro havia quebrado há dois meses enquanto eles faziam sexo. O Guardião da Tempestade não gostava de se recordar daquele incidente, pois fora um de seus momentos mais embaraçosos. _Nós havíamos passado o dia na cama._ Era um domingo e Yamamoto estava livre dos treinos. O trabalho no restaurante seria no período noturno, portanto os dois amantes decidiram passar o dia entre longos beijos, toques ousados e muito suor. _Eu estava por cima quando a cama simplesmente desabou. O idiota me encarou e começou a rir. _O clima morreu momentaneamente e o moreno riu a ponto de o ar lhe faltar. _No final simplesmente fomos para a sala e continuamos até que Yamamoto precisou ir embora._ O Braço Direito dormiu somente no colchão por uma semana, quando decidiu comprar uma cama nova. Ele poderia viver no Japão há algum tempo, contudo, não conseguia dormir em um futon. _A cama de casal estava na promoção e o idiota disse que pagaria a diferença. No final eu tenho uma cama grande para um quarto pequeno._

A mão tocou seu ombro, entretanto, Gokudera não se virou. Ele sentiu quando o Guardião da Chuva passou por ele, entrando no quarto e o puxando gentilmente pela mão, até que eles se sentassem na cama. Yamamoto tinha o casual meio sorriso em seus lábios, que era basicamente sua marca registrada. Ele só abandonava o sorriso e o ar descontraído quando o assunto era sério, logo, quando os olhos castanhos se ergueram e o sorriso desapareceu, uma parte do rapaz de cabelos prateados temeu o que pudesse vir em seguida.

"Você continua bravo pela brincadeira, não é?" O moreno soou sério. "Eu sinto muito."

"Eu não estou bravo." O Guardião da Tempestade respondeu sincero. Ele sequer lembrava-se do incidente na cozinha até aquele momento.

"Mas eu sei que você está bravo com alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse." O Guardião da Chuva mexeu os dedos, entrelaçando-os. "Eu sou ruim nisso, Hayato, então você precisará me ajudar. Eu quero me desculpar, mas gostaria de saber o motivo."

O Braço Direito ergueu os olhos, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. _Ele está preocupado... _Yamamoto tinha uma expressão confusa e suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, formando uma ruga entre elas. Gokudera não tinha interesse em arrastar aquele assunto, não naquele final de noite. Aquele dia era triste e estranho por si, e remoer o passado não o levaria a lugar algum. _Se eu contar a verdade ele não vai parar de fazer perguntas._ Todavia, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguiria mentir para aquela pessoa. Ele havia passado muito tempo vivendo pequenas ilusões e o moreno era uma das melhores partes de sua realidade. Seria simplesmente injusto.

"Eu não gosto de promessas." O Guardião da Tempestade respondeu a contragosto. "Não vamos dizer coisas como 'No próximo ano...' ou 'Eu farei tal coisa...' porque não sabemos o dia de amanhã."

O Guardião da Chuva o olhou e imediatamente as mãos se soltaram. O Braço Direito sentiu os olhos se arregalarem, surpreso pela maneira solitária que suas próprias mãos permaneceram sobre seus joelhos. Yamamoto coçou a nuca, mas suas mãos não voltaram a procurar as de seu amante. Havia uma incômoda e invisível distância entre eles.

"Você está certo. Desculpe se eu me empolguei e falei mais do que devia."

"N-Não é isso o q—"

"Não, não, você está mais do que certo." O moreno forçou uma risada, apoiando os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. "Talvez se eu fosse mais experiente eu pudesse dar exatamente o que você quer, mas eu sou péssimo nisso, não é? Hahahaha eu sou um namorado terrível..." A risada morreu aos poucos e Gokudera sentiu que aquela conversa estava caminhando para uma direção que ele desconhecia. "Em novembro fará um mês que estamos juntos. Muitas vezes é difícil de acreditar que o tempo passou tão depressa. Se eu fechar meus olhos eu consigo ver claramente o dia que me confessei a você no meio do show de fogos de artifícios." O Guardião da Chuva calou-se por alguns segundos, e o silêncio que seguiu aquele momento foi pesado. Quando retomou a palavra, os olhos castanhos encaravam a janela aberta. "Eu acho que uma parte em mim apenas espera o dia que você dirá que está cansado de estar comigo."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados precisou de alguns instantes para processar aquele comentário. O idiota viciado em baseball não era uma pessoa com tendências a conversas profundas ou meias palavras. A honestidade de Yamamoto era provavelmente o seu _único_ ponto positivo e ouvir aquilo fez com que o Guardião da Tempestade entendesse a cena que vira na cozinha. _Ele não estava apenas me irritando. E justamente hoje nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria? _O Braço Direito suspirou, jogando-se para trás e deitando-se sobre o macio colchão. Yamamoto não o visitava diariamente, então boa parte do tempo era passado sozinho naquele apartamento. O pior, porém, não eram as tardes e sim as noites. Deitar naquela larga cama sem companhia havia se transformado em uma difícil tarefa e muitas vezes Gokudera arrastava-se para a sala, dormindo no sofá, pois tudo em seu quarto remetia ao idiota e não havia nada pior do que ansiar por alguém que não poderia estar ao seu lado.

"Você sabe sobre minha mãe, não é?" Aquele assunto não era novidade, portanto não haveria necessidades de remoê-lo com tanta profundidade. "A última vez que a vi foi em um aniversário. Antes de ela ir embora eu ouvia a mesma promessa vazia pintada com as mesmas palavras e decoradas com um sorriso. Um dia ela deixou de aparecer e eu decidi que não esperaria por ninguém. Promessas são bonitas e agradáveis de serem ouvidas, mas a realidade não é um conto de fadas." O rapaz de cabelos prateados mordeu o lábio inferior, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. Aquela seria definitivamente a parte mais difícil. "Se existe alguém que deveria temer qualquer coisa esse alguém sou eu. As pessoas têm o péssimo hábito de desaparecerem da minha vida. Sempre foi assim, então não se preocupe, porque será você que se cansará de mim ao perceber que não valho metade do esforço."

As palavras saíram sem que o Guardião da Tempestade pudesse evitá-las. Há muito tempo ele não era tão sincero, e o peso que tal confissão deixou em seu peito foi suficiente para inundá-lo com arrependimentos. _Nada bom acontece no meu aniversário. Se Yamamoto decidir que está cansado, o fim do relacionamento servirá apenas como mais um desapontado que consegui na vida; somente mais um na grande lista. _A garganta do Braço Direito se tornou apertada e ele precisou entreabrir os lábios para conseguir respirar; foi nesse momento que Gokudera sentiu algo quente próximo a seu rosto. O beijo o surpreendeu, fazendo-o afastar o braço de cima de seu rosto, arregalando os olhos ao ver que o moreno tinha metade do corpo sobre o dele.

"Y-Yama—"

O silêncio foi pedido com os olhos e o rapaz de cabelos prateados calou-se não somente devido ao olhar, mas porque seria impossível proferir qualquer palavra naquelas circunstâncias. A língua do Guardião da Chuva invadiu sua boca e o beijo intensificou-se quando os olhos verdes se fecharam. Havia algo de incrivelmente mágico na maneira como seu amante o beijava. Apesar de jurar que nunca havia feito aquilo antes, Yamamoto era extremamente habilidoso. Os lábios se moviam com destreza, sem exageros ou resguardo, enquanto sua língua vasculhava a boca do Guardião da Tempestade de maneira sensual. Quando ambas as línguas se encontravam, o moreno a acariciava com gentileza. Os beijos eram sempre acompanhados por toques ou pequenas carícias, fosse na nuca ou em uma das bochechas do Braço Direito, exatamente como acontecia naquele momento. Gokudera ouviu-se gemer após alguns minutos, completamente absorto no rapaz que se inclinava sobre ele, juntando os corpos e deixando claro que estava naquela posição por um único motivo.

"Eu tenho muitas coisas para te falar, Hayato, mas eu tomarei o meu tempo para transmitir meus sentimentos, então peço que escute-os com atenção." O Guardião da Chuva ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, retirando a camiseta que vestia e jogando-a de qualquer jeito para o lado. A pele morena e os músculos bem definidos fizeram com que o corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados reagisse imediatamente. Ele não conseguia resistir ao idiota. "Eu tenho certeza que você entenderá. Esta noite eu posso te garantir que não irei a lugar algum."

O segundo beijo fez o Guardião da Tempestade juntar as sobrancelhas. Ele esperava que Yamamoto começasse a falar, no entanto, aparentemente aquele diálogo, naquela noite, seria travado por seus corpos. A certeza veio no exato momento em que o moreno deixou que sua mão entrasse dentro da calça que o Braço Direito vestia. A mão burlou até mesmo a roupa de baixo vermelha, tocando diretamente a pele e segurando a ereção firme entre os dedos. Os movimentos começaram lentos e despreocupados, o que era um verdadeiro martírio para Gokudera. Seus lábios se entreabriram e os gemidos soaram baixos e misturados aos suspiros. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu a calça ser abaixada, contudo, não deu importância, concentrando-se somente nos espasmos de prazer que percorriam seu corpo e que eram originados da maneira insistente com que seu amante o masturbava.

"Tire sua camiseta, Hayato."

O pedido soou baixo e o Guardião da Tempestade abriu os olhos, abaixando as mãos e tocando o tecido, subindo a camiseta e passando-a por seu pescoço. Yamamoto sorriu, deixando que sua língua tocasse o mamilo esquerdo do Braço Direito, que gemeu mais alto, sensível aos toques. O Guardião da Chuva continuou o que fazia até inclinar-se melhor sobre Gokudera. As ereções se encontraram quando o moreno abaixou um pouco sua própria calça e foi impossível para o rapaz de cabelos prateados não oferecer um olhar de soslaio. Sua mão direita desceu no mesmo instante, ajudando o Guardião da Chuva a masturbar ambos os membros. O quarto passou a ecoar duas vozes distintas e o Braço Direito sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até atingir o orgasmo. Era difícil permanecer impassível naquele tipo de situação, ainda mais porque os lábios de seu amante estavam próximos ao seu ouvido. Escutá-lo gemer daquela forma soava extremamente erótico.

O clímax aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, o que era um evento raro entre eles. Yamamoto tinha mais resistência e geralmente o Guardião da Tempestade sempre era o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo. O moreno limpou o abdômen de Gokudera com a camiseta que estava ao lado, desfazendo-se da própria calça esportiva logo em seguida. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu-se corar quando o Guardião da Chuva ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e passou a dar atenção à sua calça. Ele sempre se sentia um pouco envergonhado quando estavam completamente nus, embora naquela altura do campeonato tal preocupação fosse irrelevante.

"Está aqui ou no banheiro?" Yamamoto o encarou com seriedade. Pelo tom de voz ele estava com pressa.

"O quê?" O Guardião da Tempestade questionou sem entender. Sua mente ainda funcionava em velocidade reduzida.

"O lubrificante." O moreno riu baixo. "Dá última vez usamos no banheiro, lembra? Naquela tarde depois da au—"

"Está na cômoda!" O rosto do Braço Direito tornou-se rubro. Ele jamais entenderia como o idiota conseguia falar aquelas coisas tão abertamente, como se fosse normal dois garotos de 17 anos dialogarem sobre sexo no banheiro, tubos de lubrificantes e locais estratégicos da casa.

"Hahahaha certo, certo." O Guardião da Chuva abriu a gaveta e retirou o tubo de lubrificante. Havia quantidade suficiente para que eles se divertissem por algum tempo.

Yamamoto voltou a ficar entre as pernas de seu amante afastando-as propositalmente. Gokudera tentou fechá-las por puro reflexo, entretanto, tudo o que ouviu foi um baixo "tsk, tsk", enquanto o moreno meneava a cabeça em negativo. Uma boa quantidade de lubrificante foi despejada diretamente na entrada do rapaz de cabelos prateados, que se arrepiou devido à temperatura fria. O Guardião da Chuva inclinou-se sobre ele, umedecendo os lábios antes de levar o membro facilmente para dentro de sua boca. O Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola arregalou os olhos, gemendo ao sentir aquela peculiar sensação. O interior da boca de Yamamoto era quente e úmido, e ele sentiu a ereção retornar pouco a pouco. Quando ela finalmente voltou, o moreno não perdeu tempo, invadindo a entrada do Guardião da Tempestade com dois de seus dedos. A nuca de Gokudera pendeu para trás e suas pernas se afastaram. A atitude facilitou a ação e a segunda investida foi ainda mais profunda.

Preliminares faziam parte da relação entre eles e o rapaz de cabelos prateados, em especial, adorava aqueles preciosos minutos. Ele gostava dos longos e eufóricos beijos, os toques ousados e levemente proibidos, a excitação de despir-se e despir seu amante, revelando partes aos poucos. E, não menos importante, o momento em que o Guardião da Chuva começava a prepará-lo. _Eu era extremamente paranoico e consciente no começo da nossa relação. Eu não permitia que Yamamoto me preparasse. _Aquilo só terminou quando, em um final de tarde, os beijos se tornaram toques e apertões. O Guardião da Tempestade se deu conta tarde demais que estavam sem lubrificante e nenhum deles estava apresentável para sair da cama, quem diria do apartamento. _Nós discutimos e o idiota ficou irritado. A próxima coisa que eu lembro foi que ele estava dentro de mim._ Naquele dia Yamamoto utilizou a própria saliva, lambendo e provando o Braço Direito por inteiro. Depois daquele fim de tarde, e de _tudo_ o que fizeram sobre aquela cama — na verdade, a cama anterior —, Gokudera decidiu que a pior parte havia passado e permitiu que o moreno passasse a prepará-lo.

Os três dedos se moviam com facilidade dentro do rapaz de cabelos prateados; o terceiro dedo havia sido adicionado quando seus gemidos começaram a soar diferentes. O Guardião da Chuva ergueu a cabeça, passando a língua sobre os lábios e ajoelhando-se melhor. Os dedos foram retirados, todavia, o Braço Direito não teve tempo de sentir-se solitário, pois a ereção de seu amante o penetrou no instante seguinte. O membro entrou devagar, invadindo o Guardião da Tempestade e o fazendo apertar a colcha da cama. _Eu consigo sentir tudo... é muito._ Gokudera sentiu seu quadril ser erguido do colchão, e apenas suas costas estavam repousadas. Aquela posição facilitaria as estocadas, por outro lado, Yamamoto tinha total controle da velocidade e força, o que nunca era positivo para alguém sensível e facilmente excitável como o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

O ritmo começou devagar e o moreno movia-se com uma velocidade lenta e proposital. O Braço Direito sabia que seu amante estava apenas sendo gentil ao fazer aquilo, por seu corpo necessitar daquela atenção especial. Por cinco minutos os gemidos soaram comportados, até o Guardião da Chuva colocar um pouco mais de empenho em suas estocadas. Gokudera tentou manter-se quieto, mas conforme Yamamoto o penetrava com mais força, foi impossível não perder-se em seu amante. As pontas dos pés do Guardião da Tempestade tocavam o colchão, e elas se contorciam todas as vezes que o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia seu ponto especial ser tocado. A voz do moreno também começou a soar, rouca e no ritmo de suas estocadas.

O Braço Direito nunca pensou que se tornaria uma pessoa tão dependente de contato humano, mais especificamente sexo. Ele havia sobrevivido por 16 anos apenas com seus momentos íntimos e solitários, e achou que pouco mudaria. _Quando aceitei sair com Yamamoto eu já sabia que eventualmente faríamos sexo, porém, eu não achei que as coisas seguiriam por esse caminho._ Na mente ingênua de Gokudera ele esperou que os momentos de intimidade entre eles fossem esporádicos e apenas como uma maneira de fugir da rotina. A realidade, no entanto, foi completamente oposta, pois, apesar de a primeira vez ter sido bagunçada e extremamente dolorosa, prática transformou sexo entre eles no ápice do prazer. _Depois das duas primeiras vezes nós passamos a entender a dinâmica e tudo mudou. _Não foram poucas as vezes que ambos faltaram ao colégio por esquecerem-se da hora, principalmente se o Guardião da Chuva passava o domingo no apartamento. O que começava depois do jantar geralmente terminava no final da madrugada, e eles ficavam cansados demais para saírem da cama, isso quando não perdiam a consciência e acordavam depois do meio-dia da segunda-feira.

Um arrepio mais forte encerrou as lembranças. O rapaz de cabelos prateados gemeu mais alto, deixando a nuca sair além da cama. Ele sentiu o orgasmo morno pintar seu peitoral uma segunda vez. O quadril foi abaixado com delicadeza e o Guardião da Tempestade não entendeu por que seu amante havia se retirado de dentro dele. A resposta veio no instante seguinte, quando o Braço Direito sentiu-se virado. A ereção voltou a penetrá-lo, contudo, dessa vez com o dobro de força e velocidade. A voz de Yamamoto ecoava alta, misturando-se aos sons do próprio ato, enquanto a de Gokudera retornou em pouco tempo, sentindo cada estocada e imaginando qual seria a visão que o idiota viciado em baseball enxergava de sua posição. Em determinado momento o quadril do rapaz de cabelos prateados passou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo e o orgasmo do moreno foi inevitável. Ele preencheu o Braço Direito, que se arrepiou totalmente ao imaginar tal cena.

O Guardião da Chuva jogou-se para o lado, deitando de barriga para cima e respirando com dificuldades. Gokudera havia se deixado cair sobre a cama, ignorando totalmente a colcha suja. Seus olhos devoravam o rapaz deitado ao seu lado, e a erótica combinação que era a pele morena e brilhando com suor. Os olhos castanhos notaram, e Yamamoto esboçou um pomposo sorriso que fez com que o Guardião da Tempestade corasse e virasse o rosto para o outro lado. O moreno riu, arrastando-se até ele e beijando a pele do pescoço com vontade, deixando uma visível marca.

"Você pode escolher a próxima posição." O Guardião da Chuva sussurrou aquela indecente sugestão. "Embora eu saiba que você goste de ficar por cima."

"Não gosto!" A voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados soou alta e ele quase sentia a fumacinha deixar sua cabeça, tamanha a vergonha.

"Hahahaha certo, certo."

A risada fez o corpo do Braço Direito tremer, como se ele fosse uma corda de violão. Gokudera mordeu o lábio inferior, juntando as forças necessárias para encarar seu amante. Yamamoto o olhava com um meio sorriso quando ele finalmente se virou, entretanto, o que realmente chamou a atenção de Gokudera foi a nova ereção do moreno. O rapaz de cabelos prateados inclinou-se sobre o Guardião da Chuva e foi com certa pressa que guiou o membro até sua entrada, sentando-se de uma vez. A ereção o invadiu com facilidade devido ao lubrificante e o orgasmo de Yamamoto. O Braço Direito respirou manualmente, apoiando as palmas das mãos sobre o peitoral bem definido de seu amante e começando a mover-se. _Ele está certo, esta é realmente minha posição favorita. _O Guardião da Tempestade adorava aquele ângulo, não somente pela maneira com que seu ponto especial era massageado, mas porque dali ele conseguiria ver claramente o momento em que o moreno atingisse o orgasmo.

Os olhos verdes piscaram longamente e Gokudera moveu-se novamente. Ele não perderia um segundo sequer do espetáculo que estava prestes a acontecer diante de seus olhos.

**x**

O rapaz de cabelos prateados acordou com o agradável cheiro de café da manhã invadindo seu quarto. Ele sentou-se na cama, coçando a nuca e sentindo os cabelos bagunçados. O lugar ao seu lado direito estava vazio, embora denunciasse que alguém havia dormido daquele lado da cama. _Eu estou faminto..._ O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se com dificuldade, ainda sentindo os efeitos da noite anterior. _Eu preciso lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes._ Os passos foram dados sem pressa e de maneira desinteressada. O Braço Direito vestia uma camiseta larga demais para o seu magro corpo e o desenho de um taco de baseball como estampa denunciava que aquela peça de roupa não lhe pertencia. Não havia resquícios da noite anterior em seu corpo, logo, não seria preciso demorar mais do que o necessário. No meio da madrugada o moreno insistiu que eles tomassem um banho, e Gokudera só concordou porque, realmente, ele estava sujo demais até mesmo para dormir. _Embora eu tenha certeza de aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa..._ Os olhos verdes se apertaram e o rapaz de cabelos prateados encarou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, _porque o idiota continuou durante o banho!_

Por um momento o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu imóvel. Ele tinha a escova de dente dentro da boca e havia aberto os olhos apenas para analisar a situação de seus cabelos quando ele _viu_ sua mão esquerda. O olhar se abaixou e ele checou uma segunda vez, somente para ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas. _Mas que diabos...! A_ escovação terminou naquele instante e o Braço Direito só teve tempo de enxaguar a boca e de repente estava de volta ao corredor, caminhando até a cozinha com passos largos e pesados. _Aquele idiota! O que ele tem na cabeça!_

"YAMAMOTO!"

O nome ecoou pela cozinha e a segunda pessoa presente virou-se, segurando uma espátula.

"Ah! Bom dia, Hayato!"

"Não me venha com bom dia, o que significa isso?"

"Huh? Estou fazendo nosso café da manhã."

"Não se faça de idiota... _idiota_!" O rosto de Gokudera tornou-se rubro. Ele detestava saber que precisaria dizer aquilo em voz alta. "Eu me refiro a _isto_ aqui!"

A mão esquerda foi levantada e o rapaz de cabelos prateados apontou para o anel que decorava perfeitamente seu dedo anelar e que havia sido desenhado com caneta preta. A _joia_ não estava em seu dedo até esta manhã e ele sabia bem o que aquilo significava, só não queria acreditar que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse ser _tão_ abusado.

"Ah! _Isso_? É o meu presente de aniversário." Yamamoto deu as costas e voltou a atenção para a omelete. "Desculpe, mas eu menti, Hayato. Eu disse que meu presente seria parte da jaqueta que comprei com Tsuna, mas a verdade é que eu tinha outra coisa em mente." O moreno fez uma pausa. "Porém, a culpa foi sua, Hayato. Eu pretendia te dar o anel de verdade em novembro, quando comemoraremos um ano juntos, no entanto, você disse aqueles absurdos ontem então achei que não haveria melhor momento."

"A-Absurdos?!"

"Sim, falando que eu me enjoaria de você e te deixaria eventualmente." O Guardião da Chuva deu de ombros e sua voz tornou-se séria. "Todas as coisas que aconteceram na sua vida foram meras fatalidades. Sua mãe não tinha a intenção de quebrar a promessa e se não fosse vítima de um acidente eu aposto que vocês teriam passado muitos aniversários juntos." Yamamoto não parava o que fazia, temperando a omelete e verificando a máquina de arroz. "Eu tenho plena certeza do que sinto por você e não acho que vá chegar o dia em que eu me sentirei cansado ou aborrecido com a sua presença. Pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas você é a pessoa mais divertida e interessante que eu conheço, Hayato, e desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu soube que jamais encontraria um segundo Hayato." O moreno desligou o fogo e, mesmo de costas, o Braço Direito sabia que ele estava sorrindo. "Então seja mais confiante e acredite nos meus sentimentos. Se o que você quer é uma certeza, então todas as vezes que olhar para esse anel lembre-se que eu estarei fazendo o mesmo."

O Guardião da Chuva ergueu a mão esquerda e a balançou no ar. Mesmo que estivesse na entrada da cozinha Gokudera teria conseguido ver o anel desenhado e que também decorada o dedo anelar, todavia, o Guardião da Tempestade estava próximo o suficiente para enxergar. Na metade da conversa seus pés simplesmente se moveram, e, quando o idiota viciado em baseball terminou, o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava um passo atrás, rosto absurdamente corado e sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Não era justo. Não era justo que aquela pessoa conseguisse entrar tão facilmente debaixo de sua pele, dizendo exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.

"O café da manhã está pronto." Yamamoto virou o rosto e sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

"Eu vejo..." O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas e apertou os olhos. "Agora, diga, _por que _você está fazendo isso?"

"O café? Eu estou com f—"

"PELADO?" O Braço Direito esbravejou. "Por que diabos você está fazendo isso? E sem roupa de baixo? De onde você tira essas ideias?"

As bochechas de Gokudera se tornaram rubras. Desde o momento em que entrou na cozinha, o rapaz de cabelos prateados tentava ignorar o fato de que seu amante estava cozinhando _apenas_ com o avental. A parte _de_ _trás_ estava completamente exposta.

"Hahahaha eu sabia que você iria gostar, Hayato!"

"Eu não gostei!" O Guardião da Tempestade estava pasmo. O nível de negação daquele idiota era gigantesco. "Vá se vestir, eu me recuso a tomar café com você pel—"

O beijo tocou seus lábios e o Braço Direito calou-se no mesmo instante. Todo o discurso do moreno retornou e ele fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser beijado. O Guardião da Chuva o envolveu pela cintura, intensificando a carícia e demonstrando que estava falando sério. O beijo foi longo e nenhum deles pareceu inclinado a interrompê-lo se a necessidade por ar não se tornasse mais forte. Yamamoto sorriu, depositando um curto beijo na testa de seu amante.

"Vamos tomar café, Hayato."

"Vá vestir alguma coisa primeiro." Gokudera ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não seria tão facilmente ludibriado.

"Mas você gostou? Seu coração pulou uma batida quando você entrou na cozinha?"

"Eu juro que se você fizer isso novamente eu garantirei que o _seu_ coração pule _várias_ batidas, idiota!"

O moreno riu alto, envolvendo-o em um forte abraço e apertando-o como se o rapaz de cabelos prateados fosse um boneco. O Guardião da Tempestade tentou se soltar, ameaçando explodi-lo e proferindo uma lista de palavrões italianos que ele não utilizava há muito tempo. Eventualmente Yamamoto _concordou_ em vestir suas roupas e o café da manhã iniciou-se animado, além de saboroso. Por várias vezes o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola pegou-se observando o anel em seu dedo, imaginando que, pela primeira vez desde a morte de sua mãe, aniversários não soavam tão ruins. O motivo daquela nova e estranha ansiedade estava sentado do outro lado da mesinha, e provavelmente não fazia ideia do peso que havia retirado de seu coração. _É melhor que ele não saiba. Se Yamamoto descobrisse o quanto ele passou a significar para mim eu não teria sossego._

Gokudera sentiu-se corar e imaginando que ele não se importaria de viver como se todos os dias fossem seu aniversário, independente se o idiota viciado em baseball quisesse entretê-lo com seus fetiches ridículos.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Nada como uma fanfic esporádica para saciar minha vontade de escrever 8059.

Inicialmente eu não pretendia fazer nada para o aniversário do Gokudera, mas como precisava de uma pausa de outros casais decidi rascunhar um oneshot apenas para não deixar a data passar batida.

Sempre quis escrever histórias sobre fetiches, nada sério ou extremo, então achei que não haveria casal mais propenso a tentar essas coisas do que 8059, mais especificamente o Yamamoto que não é tímido e fala o que pensa/sente sem pudores, além de não ter vergonha (e ser sem vergonha também!).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e feliz aniversário, Hayato /o/


End file.
